User talk:Spydar007/Archive 5
Leave message under this line! __TOC__ RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created the pages that you requested. P.S. please note that due to the update your avatar doesn't work. I'm currently reweiteing it and will let you know when it's ready. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:Countdown Hi Spydar, Template:Countdown did not contain a valid code, so i updated it to work. It doesn't auto change, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Deletion Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple Things Hi Spydar, I've created the pages that you requested and change the protection settions so you can edit the listed pages. Also, thanks for teh notice about the signature template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! (newer version) Hi Spydar, Congratulations! You've reached your 2,000th edit! (currently 2025). Well done! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Editcount Hi Spydar, Remember that the EditCount doesn't work for IP addresses? Well, i found a way for counting the pages that you've ever edited: It only marks the number of pages and not edits, but i'll let you know if there is a way to count the edits themselves. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Enable Blogs Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but i'm afraid that that is not possible. It would require updating some of the wiki's system, and also to enable pages creation, which occasionally leadds to vandalism. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created those licenses templates for you, but are all of those required? Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation on P-Ps talk page Hi Spydar, I noticed your message to P-P about creating the pages. According to his info template he is having some connection problems and might not be available until later today or tommorow. So I was wondering, would you like me to create the pages for you? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Page Creation on P-Ps talk page Hi Spydar, I created the pages. However I'm not very good with pictures so maybe you should wait till Penguin-Pal gets back. I hope thats ok --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow thanks! Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message and Spydar's WoF award, i really appreciate it! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) By the way, i'll updated the Licenses page with the new licenses. RE:Wall of Fame Hi Spydar, Thanks so much for adding me to your wall of fame! I really apreciate it :D. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller Promotions Hi Spydar, I guess that in your case, it's ok. Let me know who you want to vote for, or waht comments to add, or unprotect the page for a while. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's now unprotected. I won't ulock it again unless tehre are some problems, so feel free to add comments, etc. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! RE:Enable Chat Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but there is no way for enabling chat for everyone. Enabling it to IP addresses can be somewhat problematic as it may increse the number of spamming or vandalism in chat, which also includes other features, like images uploads, and protection limitations. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Dororo111122's signature and policy Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message, i told Dororo about it in chat. About timestamps, there is a problem when putting a magic word like and without making it substitude, as it keeps updating, and may be thought by mistake to the time on which the message was sent, unless you mention it in some way (like a title like "Today is "). Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Voting Hi Spydar, I'll have to talk with other admins before this sort of premission. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Unlock and Page Creation Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "Spydar Construction" Template Hi Spydar, I have been receiving messages from people complaining about your "construction template" while I was on chat. I don't want to sound mean but please refrain from using it in articles that were not created by a request from you. The only reason I'm saying this is that its not really fair on other people, as everyone has the right to edit an article (unless its protected). If you use this template please edit the article and remove the template ASAP (This is not the case for your own personal pages, only mainspace articles). Sorry for any inconvienience. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Spydar Construction" Template Hi Spydar, Yes, i agree with David. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Your Current Body Item Do you mean the Super Hero Hoodie? You can only get it if you beat Super Hero Bounce -- Electro-Penguin, the super hero. You can contact me here. 20:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Deletion Hi Spydar, I've just deleted it. Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Super Hero Hoodie Hi Spydar, Thank you for the remark about the subject. We probably cannot classify an item just immedietly when it's no longer available, but you can start a discussion in about this when the party ends. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:My Rarity Edit Hi Spydar, The lists on t his page are based on pages that contain Template:Rare. I apologize for removing the content, but daily updates are quite not officiant and requires consistant maintenance, so i removed the magic words for date. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Hi Spydar, I saw the message you sent me earlier about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Rarity message Hi Spydar I saw your thread and commented on it. P.S.: Sorry for the delay in reply --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Voting Hi Spydar, I opened a new discussions about this topic, though i haven't received any replies yet. I apologize for the delay. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Friends Wanna be friends? :) I have been dumped in the sea! 15:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congratulations And congratulations that you are now on my friends list for being an awesome and kind editor and gaining the trust of many users (although I already trusted you from the start :P) I have been dumped in the sea! 03:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Please help me Can you please send me the pics for the magazine! I'm Sammychip and I run clubpenguinmaters.com. It would be appreciated very much if you do so. My e-mail is sammychip@clubpenguinmatters.com. THANKS A BUNCH RE:Vote Page Hi Spydar, I think that the vote should be left for at least a week before removal. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, A template like this already exists: *Template:FurnitureSWF Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sammychip again! Thanks for all the information I really appreciate it Spydar007. However, the pictures are watermarked to Trainman1405. Can I get one which is watermarked from you to me? Thanks so much! If you can't just reply I don't mind I'll just post the contents and credit linking to your Wiki page. =) ~Sammychip RE:Block Hi Spydar, Thanks for reporting this guy. now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:MascotItem and Template:Bait Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice! Apparently i used incorrect syntax for the bot XP Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Spydar007 Hi there Spydar007. This is Sammychip. Thanks so much for the images. I'll post them soon with credit ;)! You seem like the nice type so you're welcome to join my site if you want to and I also accepted your request on CP, be sure to give me hints whenever you can, you're great! Thanks so much Spydar007 =) ~Sammychip RE:Page Creation Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:37, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Can I vote? Hi Spydar, I've unprotected the vote pages. But pelase note that the protection also prevented new accounts from editing, so in case the unprotection will be abused by others, those pages will require another protection. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:32, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Voting! Hi Spydar, I'd like to congratulate you that you can vote now. You must be like the first anoymous user to be able to vote here! so any way congrats :D --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Wall of fame Hey Spydar! Good to see you! I have a question, how do I get nominated on the Wall of Fame? Thanks! Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Feliz Cinco ]] May 11, 2013 RE:Spydar007 'My Penguin' Icon.png Hi Spydar, First of all, here's your image: *Spydar007 'My Penguin' Icon.png I've also made a copy of it in Spydar007 Wiki Avatar.png to make it your official avatar instead of the former file Spydar007 Feb 2013.png. I did not protect it to allow a quicker update if you ever want in case admins are not available at the moment, but in case you want me to protect it, just let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Unlock Hi Spydar, Template:Places is now unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Several Things Hi Spydar, just a few things I'd like to say to you #Thanks for asking P-P to add me to the nomination for patrollers promotions! If User:Seahorseruler is demoted, a current patroller is promoted to admin, then I could become patroller! #Thanks for fixing the "main article" thing. It looks way better! #Nice Music on your userpage!!! :p --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:My Penguin Picture Hi Spydar yes please! Could I have one with the colour "black", the "beta hat" and some face-paint (any colour) if possible? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller Promotions Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but i 3-4 patrollers are enough. I don't there is need to promote a new patroller right now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:My Penguin Icon Hi Spydar, its ok. I can do without the facepaint. Just do it with the rest please --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the avater! I am using it now! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes please Oh yes please, here are the items : 3rd Party hat, black sunglasses, brown colour. Thanks :) User:Fottymaddy Clear Template Hi Spydar, I noticed your message to P-P about the " " template. What it does is it leaves a blank space between something like here: As you can it left a gap in the message. That is what it does. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Several things Hi Spydar, Here are the replies for your messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Bureacrats Sdgsgfs is away for a while for some school work, but he should be fully active again this or next week. About Awesome, i'll contact him again and will ask if he's gonna be active again in the wiki. Admin Wiki I'm sorry, but the location of the admin's wiki is secret :P Sorry if it sounds mysterious, but we usually talk about upcoming features or updates and it will spoil the surprise. Image Rename Done. Image Fade I recommend using Template:ButtonHover instead, as it requires a much shorter syntax: However, it still shows the image below and just hides the top image when hovering. I will see if i can make a template ro replace it in the mean while. You cannot use it directly in the infobox, so you'll have to substitude the eintire infobox into your user page in the following way (just replace the words IMAGE and CAPTION with the image and caption): Image Protection Done. Signature Policy I'll change it for now to 25px height, but taller images result in most cases long breaks or sometimes mess the page. Page Creation Done. P.S. My browsered crashed XP lucky it wasn't deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Image Fade First of all, to do that, replace the part in your user page that says: With: Which results: And find EXAMPLE CAPTION using Ctrl+F and replace it with your caption. If you still want me to do that, just contact me again. Also, as i said, it doesn't hide the image below, so i would just update the template or create another one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Warning templates Hi Spydar, Thanks for teh update, but please note that the ''__NOEDITSECTION__ not only affects the associated section, but also affects the other sections in the page, so i'm afraid i'll have to remove this part. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Icon Can you make me a My Penguin Icon? (Like your avatar) If so Here's the Picture: --Rigby and Mordecai Rocks! 05:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Done. Also it look like User:Seahorseruler will be demoted... --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Move Hi Spydar, I noticed your message to P-P, I was wondering would you like me to move it since hes offline? You could still ask P-P to protect it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC)